The Treasure Seekers
by Boolia
Summary: A year after their unusual summer in Gravity Falls, the Pine twins go back only to discover that the Mystery Shack is shutting down for a mini mall. Mabel finds a treasure map in a hundred year old yearbook of her great-great aunt. Can Mabel, Dipper, Grenda, Candy, Lizzie, and Waddles find the treasure on time to save the Mystery Shack? The future is in their little hands/hoof!
1. Chapter 1

The Treasure Seekers

Chapter 1

13-year old Mabel and her twin brother were waiting at the Gravity Falls bus station for Soos to pick them up, and he was over a half hour late! A chubby Waddles was with them.

The twins had a choice this year to either stay home in California, or come here. Since they had fun last time, they obviously wanted Gravity Falls, so their parents agreed.

The two waited so long that people felt sorry for them. One man even brought a big bag of mini peanut butter cups to share.

"Did he remember to pick us up today?" Mabel asked.

"Mom texted him like a million times reminding him to." Dipper told her.

"Well, where is he then? We've been here forty minutes already!" She petted an anxious Waddles.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Her brother said. Mabel groaned.

"If we have to wait another ten minutes, I'll scream." They then saw a car come and park in front of them.

"Looks like you don't have to; it's here now!"

" _YAY!_ " The young teens gathered their suitcases, and went towards the car. They were surprised to see Wendy step out.

" _Wendy_?" Dipper questioned. "Why are you here?"

"And what happened to Soos?" Mabel wanted to know. "He was supposed to be here."

"I know." Wendy said. "He was too busy sulking, so I had to do it." This confused the twins even more.

" _Sulking?"_ Dipper asked. "What for?" Mabel gasped.

"They didn't cancel _Duck-tective,_ did they?" She added.

"No. I'll tell you in the car." So the twins got their stuff in the trunk, and got inthe car. Once all were buckled, Wendy drove off.

"I see that you guys got yourself peanut butter cups."

"Someone felt so bad for us that he went out of way, and bought it for us." Mabel informed him.

"That was a nice gesture."

"Yes it was. And I can't wait when I get my braces off at the end of summer."

" _Really?_ Wow, I've only known you in braces. It'll be strange seeing you without them."

"I know. I'll still be me, the lovable, cute, animal-loving, quirky Mabel Pines. Just, you know, braceless.

"Can't wait to hear all about it."

"I can't wait to tell you. I'm going to celebrate by binge eating my favorite foods that I couldn't eat in the past two and a half years."

"So, what's happening with Soos?" Dipper asked, changing the subject. Wendy sighed, not wanting to tell them.

"Well, ever since you guys left in the fall, Soos and I were struggling with the Mystery Shack. We struggled so much that they decided to shut us down, and put up a mini mall." Both of the twins gasped in shock.

"They can't do that!" Mabel cried. "The Mystery Shack is an interesting place. It's a tourist trap, and a good trap at that. We had a wonderful summer last year in it. That's why we came back this summer, to make more awesome memories."

"I'm sorry, Mabel. But, these things happen. You'll learn about these things more when you two get older. Look, you can still have an awesome summer and make awesome memories. Just not with the Mystery Shack when it closes, and we have to move after this weekend." The twins were shocked again.

"We only have until Monday?" Dipper questioned. Wendy nodded. Dipper saw a lone tear drop down from her cheek.

"This is going to be an awful summer." Mabel put in, sulkily. "We should have stayed home with Mom and Dad. It's not fair." Dipper was about to say something to Mabel, but didn't, and sighed sadly instead. He sat back in his seat. He thought about the precious memories of last year. Mabel was right. It wasn't fair, but, what could they do? He sure was going to miss it.

As soon as they gathered up their luggage when they got there, they went inside. Soos was on the computer since they had no costumers. Mabel dropped her suitcase, and ran to hug Soos.

" _Mabel_!" Dipper called after her, firmly.

" _Soos_!" She cried. Soos was shocked, but hugged her back. "I heard about this place closing, and it's awful. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry you two had to hear about this. What a start to your summer vacation, huh?" He realized something. "Wait, did I forget to pick you two up?"

"Yes, but now we understand why, and we forgive you." She looked at her brother. "Right, Dipper?"

"Oh, absolutely," He answered as he and Wendy went over to them. "It would have been better if he wasn't late though." Mabel saw the computer.

"What are you doing? Looking for a new job?" Soos nodded.

"I saw ads for like a million jobs, but nothing jumps out at me." He sighed. "I'm sure going to miss this place so much." Mabel felt sorry for him. So did Dipper.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Dipper asked.

"I'm sorry little dude and dudette, but unless you can change back time, it's most likely a no. Stan will be so disappointed."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, no, I told him as soon as I got the news. I'm not dumb, and not irresponsible. That, and Wendy convinced me too. As much it as it hurts, I did the right thing by telling him in the end. He'll still be so disappointed. This is like his baby, and he has left me in charge. And I failed."

"Don't beat yourself up, Soos." Wendy said to him. "These things happen. It's not your fault. You did you best to keep this place open."

"Obviously not enough, because it's shutting down." Waddles went over to him, and nudged his arm, snorting. He looked at the pig. "Thanks, pig, but not even you can cheer me up. The Mystery Shack is finished." Mabel dug out one of the peanut butter cups from the bag, and gave it to Soos.

"Here is some pity candy." Soos smiled.

"Thanks. I wish it was joy candy, but this will have to do."

"I wished I gave you joy candy too, but it's hard when there's no joy."

"I can't believe this is happening." Dipper said, as the twins got ready for bed that night. "I never saw Soos like this before."

"I know." Mabel agreed. "He's so depressed. It's so…depressing." She then smiled. "Fortunately, I have an idea." Dipper looked uncertain.

"And what's that?"

"All we need is Blendin Blendin's time tape, go back in time to…."

"No, no, no!" Mabel just looked at him. "I know what you're going to say, and we're not doing it. Look, I'm sorry, but not every thing can be solved by time travel."

"But…"

"You may think that, but it's best to leave it."

"But…"

"Even if we could, we need to find him, and who knows how long that'll take. It might be hard, but in the end, we all need to move on. It might be sad, but it'll all turn out in the end. We just need to wait and see." Mabel sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; we won't time travel." Dipper felt bad about this.

"I know you were trying to help, and that's good. You're a good person, Mabel." Mabel smiled.

"Thanks, I know I am, now, let's get to bed." Soos then came into the room. Mabel noticed this. "Hey, Soos. What's up? Besides the whole mystery shack closing, and job searching, that is."

"Still not good." Mabel frowned.

"Oh, that's not good." She brightened back up. "But I know you'll get one soon, big guy. You can do anything!" Soos laughed nervously.

"Yeah." He changed the subject. "So, I think you should invite your friends tomorrow. It'll be good in hard times like these. Gets you a chance to catch up."

"I'm sure I can catch up too! I'll be glad to do that with Candy and Grenda. I bet they missed me. It's too bad for Dipper. He can't catch up. He doesn't really have any friends here, except maybe you, Soos, Ford, except he's not here anymore, no one your own age."

 _"Mabel_!" Dipper said.

"Sorry, but it's kind of true. Wait, I guess there is Pacifica. I almost forgot she's good now." She looked at Soos. "But yes, I'll call Candy and Grenda tomorrow, we'll have fun!"

"Perfect. That's all I want for you two. You guys are too small to worry about these problems. Leave this to me. Goodnight."

 _"Night_!" The twins both said at the same time.

"So, how's it going Soos?" Mabel asked Soos as she and her brother came down the stairs the next morning.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." He told them. Mabel was happy about this.

"You found a job?"

"Yes." Both twins were excited about this.

"That's great, Soos!" Dipper said. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, but…" The twins stopped being happy. "What's the bad news?"

"It's in Mexico. My aunt arranged it for me."

 _"Wow; Mexico_?" Mabel said, beaming. "That's great; Dipper and I never been there before, but I know the smallest dog on Earth originated there, and that taco restaurant has foods from it. Why wouldn't you want to go? It's your where your family mostly lives, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, and I want to go. But that means leaving my friends in Gravity Falls, leaving Oregon, leaving America. This is my second home. I don't want to leave."

"Then, don't. Stay here, and get another job here in Gravity Falls."

"It's not easy as you think. My other job, if I choose it, offers good money."

"What is this job, may I ask?" Dipper wanted to know.

"I'll be an assistant coach at an elementary school." Mabel beamed.

"You'll be _awesome_ at that job!" She complimented. "I thought you'd be like a handyman, but whatever. Whatever floats your boat I guess. You love kids since you love us, and we were kids last year."

"We still are in a way." Dipper said to her. Soos sighed.

"I guess I do love kids." Soos agreed. "You guys are lucky. You two get to wait, and hold up on adult responsibilities until later in your lives."

"Yes." Mabel stated. "Yes we are lucky. Adult life seems horrible. I'm glad I'm just thirteen."

"And every year, we get closer to losing our innocence." Dipper reminded her sister. "I'm sorry, but less then five years, then _we'll_ be adults." Mabel sighed.

"Don't remind me. I want to be a kid for as long as I can. I hate growing up."

"Don't we all."

"Oh, you said it, little dude." Soos said, and then sighed sadly. "You said it. Life was so much better when I was a nino." Mabel was confused until Dipper told her, and then she understood. Soos changed the subject. "So, anyways, you can call your friends after breakfast." Mabel smacked her lips.

 _"MMMMM_ , what are we having?" She asked. "I'm starving!" Soos shrugged.

"I don't know. I was too depressed, and too busy with my mama calling that I didn't even cook. Looks like a mystery until we decide where to eat while on the road."

 _"Yay_ , mystery place to eat, here we come!" Soos sighed again. They talked as they headed off.

"You call soccer futball, and you pay just for some public bathrooms? I'm sorry, but your country, as well as others are weird like that."

 _"Mabel_!" Dipper scolded her. "It's just how they run things. That doesn't make them weird." Mabel sighed.

" _Fine!_ I'm sorry if I offended them, but they _are_ weird. I like America better."

"Me too."

Once Candy and Grenda were over, and they were in the bedroom, Mabel told them the news. They both gasped.

"That's _horrible_!" Grenda said. "What are you going to do?" Mabel shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Dipper won't let us use time travel to fix this. It'll be the most simplest, but he flat out refuses." Candy and Grenda glared at the boy, who was in the room.

 _"What_? I'm sorry, but time travel is sometimes messy work. Sometimes it's better to just leave it alone, and see where it goes."

"So, anyways, I invited you two because Soos wanted us to hang out in these dark times. Plus, it gets us an excuse to catch up."

"Ah, yes, catching up is good." Candy said. "And you do need to forget about your troubles. So, tell me about Kat and Reese. Are they good? How was their first year in an American school?"

"Good. They went home to South Korea for the summer. Thank goodness, it's not North Korea, right?"

"Right. But if they lived in North Korea, they all wouldn't have been able to leave in the first place."

"That country is messed up."

"I agree."

"How's Miss. Smith?" Grenda wanted to know, changing the subject.

"She's good. So are my other teachers."

"I didn't ask about them, but it's good that they're doing good too."

"Are you excited about high school?" Candy questioned Mabel. "After that, we're adults!" Mabel groaned.

 _"Please,_ don't remind me of that."

"Oh, sorry, but it's coming I'm afraid."

"Not for five years; five glorious years." Dipper was going to add almost four, but didn't.

So, they all talked about what they did over the school year, what other things they did, and about other topics. Mabel also talked about getting her braces of at the end of summer. Grenda wanted to know about Marie, Dipper's new crush, or as she called her, his 'girlfriend.' Dipper felt a bit embarrassed, but told her anyways.

"I'm bored!" Grenda spoke a while later. "I want to do something else.

"Like what?" Candy asked her.

"I don't know…something else." She had an idea. "I want to play Hide and Seek! It's been so long since the last time Liz and I played it."

" _Yeah_!" Mabel agreed. "Good idea." Candy looked at Dipper.

"Do you want to play, Dipper?" She asked him.

"Sure." He answered. "I'm game, but who's going to be the seeker?" Mabel thought about this, and then had an idea.

"Whoever get tagged first gets it, go!" The girls started running.

 _"What_?" Dipper asked.

"Tag us, Dipper!" Dipper was about to go when Grenda tagged him.

"You're it!" She said. "You have to seek us now."

"No fair! I didn't have time to run."

"It's not our fault that you're too slow." Mabel told her. Dipper sighed.

"Fine; I'll count to fifty. Ready?" Dipper covered his eyes with his hands and began as the girls ran off. "1, 2, 3. 4, 5…"

Mabel looked all over for a good hiding spot. Where should she hide? She had no idea. She went to the garage to see if she could hide there.

Once there, she went all around. She then saw the attic, and beamed. _Perfect;_ she'll hide up there! She climbed the ladder and opened the attic door with the key on a nearby box.

She stood up, and closed it when she was in the room, and beamed again. No one in a billion years would find her up here! She was confident that she found the best hiding place ever! She backed up, and screamed as she fell down in a secret door.

She hit her head on cement, and rubbed it as she stood up. She looked around her surroundings. Where was she? She was in a little room, but had no idea that it existed. She beamed once more. She was in a secret room, one that Stan never told her about, or even knew himself! She decided to explore.

She found an old book, and decided to have a look. She flipped it over, coughing up dust on account on how old it was. She then gasped as she saw that it was a hundred year old yearbook. She knew that her uncles were old, but even she knew they couldn't be _that_ old. Maybe if she looked some more, it would give her a clue, and so she did.

A while later, she grew bored. She was about to close it when her eye spotted something. She looked at the picture of a woman wearing 1910s' clothing. She read the caption down below. Her name was Judy Pines.

This confused Mabel. Who was Judy Pines? Mabel had no idea.

She flipped the page only to discover what looked like a treasure map. She looked at it closely, and discovered that it was! Overwhelmed with excitement, she took it out, jumped onto her feet, and ran out of a door.

 _"DIPPER_!" She screamed. Dipper, who already found Candy and Grenda, looked at her. So did her friends.

"Uh, Mabel?" Grenda questioned. "I think you forgot how Hide and Seek works." Mabel shook her head.

"I didn't forget." She told her. "I just found something exciting is all."

"Mabel, where were you?" Dipper wanted to know. "We looked all over, and couldn't find you."

"Oh, sorry. I was in a secret room."

"A secret room?"

"Yeah, pretty wild, huh? I bet not even Stan knew about it, otherwise he would have told us about it."

"Maybe." Candy saw the map in Mabel's hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, this? This is what I wanted to show you. I think it's a treasure map." She gave it to Dipper to look at. "I found it in a hundred year old yearbook. I didn't know they even had yearbooks back then. I found someone with our last name, Dipper. Judy Pines; do you know her? Is she related to us?" Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know that this is a treasure map."

 _"Cool_!" Grenda spoke. "Maybe this Judy person was a pirate."

"Maybe Soos knows some more about this." Dipper suggested. "Let's go ask him." So they all went to find him.

As soon as they found him, they told him everything, including Mabel asking who Judy was.

"I think Stan told me something about Judy." Soos stated. "And that she was your great-great aunt."

"Great-great Aunt?" Mabel asked. " _Wow!_ Mom and Dad never mentioned her before."

"According to legend, she became ruthless after high school in 1918, and became a pirate." Mabel was interested in this.

"She was a female pirate? Wow; I never heard of too many female pirates before. Good for her changing the game."

"Maybe that's why your parents never mentioned her; maybe they were too ashamed."

"I can see that happening I guess." Dipper observed. "No one wants to be related to someone evil."

"Your Great-Great Aunt joined a group of bad people. Her parents tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. One night. She just left, never to be seen again."

"That's sad." Mabel said. "Never being able to see your children again. I never want Mom and Dad to ever have to go though that. That's why I vow to live with them for as long as I can. After all, there's nothing wrong with grown children living with their parents. It's not unheard of in this day and age." She changed the subject. "So, what about the map?"

"Oh, this is the only thing she sent to her parents forty years later. It's a map to the riches she found in all of that time."

"Did they find it?"

"No, nobody has. The parents were too old to go on an adventure by then. The mother died a year later, and the father died the following year."

"That's so sad! But at least she wasn't selfish." She realized something. "That made her good in the end. I wonder why Mom and Dad never told us about her then."

"I guess it never came up."

"I guess; it's still too bad though. She sounded awesome!"

"Yeah." He sighed. "It's too bad that no one found the treasure. I bet all of that riches will keep this place running for years and years."

"Yeah. It's a pity all right." She then had an idea. _"That's it!"_ Soos looked at her, confused.

"What's it?" He asked.

"Let me guess." Dipper piped up. "You want to find the treasure so that this place can remain open?"

 _"Bingo_ ; Dipper got it; that's exactly right!"

"I don't know."

"But think of the adventure we'll have."

"You have to go, dudes." Soos said. "The future of this shack depends on it."

 _"Yeah!"_ Mabel added. "We can do this, and save the Mystery Shack, maybe get more stuff like a nice unicorn or something, or we can do nothing, the Mystery Shack will close forever, and we'll have a boring summer. Your choice. But for me, I say treasure hunt." She looked at her friends. "What do you say, girls?"

 _"Yeah!"_ Both Grenda and Candy agreed at the same time. Mabel looked back at her brother.

 _"See,_ bro? They want possible danger and excitement, and we're used to it, especially the danger part, so it'll be nothing new."

"I still don't know." Dipper stated. Mabel looked at her friends again.

"Come on, guys. Operation Make Dipper Convinced is a go. _Go!"_ She and her friends all looked at Dipper, and all made puppy dog faces. Dipper sighed.

"This is such a cliche that's it not going to work, no matter how cute and sad you go. _Nope!_ Not going to work, no way, no how." Soos added in with his puppy face. "Soos, not you too!" He sighed a few moments later when it became too much for him. " _Fine_ ; this is very cliche too, but I'm convinced. We'll go on the treasure hunt." Mabel and everyone cheered.

"When all hope is lost," Mabel began. "Cute, sad puppy dog face works every time!"

"I wouldn't say _all_ the time. You just got lucky."

"Because you're not a monster that rejects cute things such as puppies, kittens, human babies?"

"Sure." Mabel and her friends all jumped around, holding hands.

 _"WE'RE GOING ON A TREASURE HUNT!"_ They all chanted together. _"WE'RE GOING ON A TREASURE HUNT; WE'RE GOING ON A TREASURE_

 _HUNT!"_ They then stopped.

"This be just like Easter." Grenda put in. "Only not, because it's not Easter, and we're hunting treasure instead of plastic eggs."

"The treasure could be eggs." Mabel told her. "You never know. But probably not, that might be a little disappointing, unless they are the fancy ones."

"You dude and dudettes go by yourselves." Soos said. "I'd like to go, but Wendy and I have to work the shop," He frowned. "For as much time we have left."

"Don't worry, Soos." Mabel consoled him. "We'll get the treasure, and this place can stay open permanently."

"Uh, probably not permanently" Dipper put in. "I mean, it might close someday in the future just like that toy store chain." Mabel eyed him, ignoring him.

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"Everyone's futures will be in our little hands!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how do we get to this treasure?" Grenda wanted to know. Mabel looked at the map.

"The map says here...at Gravity Falls Caverns."

"Gravity Falls Caverns?" Dipper questioned. "I didn't know that existed."

"I didn't know that existed, either. You learn something new everyday, when you're in school or not."

"I know about Gravity Falls Caverns." Candy said. "It was abandoned in 1968."

"So, that's why she probably buried it there." Mabel reasoned. "Because it was freshly abandoned."

"Makes sense." Dipper stated.

"So no one found the treasure because they didn't have the map?" Grenda wanted to know.

"Guess not." Mabel said to her. "But we have the map, so we know exactly

where it is!"

"Now, the only question is how are we going to get there." Dipper spoke. Mabel groaned.

"We follow the map, Dipper!" She answered.

"No, I know that." Dipper admited. "But are we close by? It is in walking distance?" Mabel shrugged.

"Don't know." She admitted as well. "It doesn't say that."

"Let's see if it's on the computer." Candy suggested.

"Great idea!" Mabel said. "Let's do it!" They all ran off. "Too bad Great- Great Aunt Judy isn't here today. She doesn't know how spoiled we are today."

"You got that right!" Grenda agreed. They then ran into Waddles.

"Waddles!" Mabel cried out with joy. "You can be our hound pig!" Grenda was confused.

"Hound pig?"

"Yeah, since he's a pig instead of a dog. He can help us track down the treasure."

"I wonder why I haven't thought of it!"

"Probably because he's not a hound dog." Dipper pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Good thing."

"Waddles will have to do." Mabel told them. She looked at Waddles. "You want to help us look for buried treasure?" Waddle oinked in response. "I knew you were going to oink a 'yes', well. I don't really know if that was a 'yes' or not, but I'll take it!" Waddles oinked again. "All we have to do is look something up online, then we'll be on our way." Grenda looked at the lizard on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go, Lizzie?" The lizard didn't answer. "Too bad; I'm going to take that as a yes. You're going!"

"Did you find it, Mabel?" Dipper asked when they were on the computer (with permission).

"Not yet!" Mabel stated, "Where is it? Ugh; why it is so hard to find?"

"Perhaps I can try." Candy piped up.

"Suit yourself." Mabel said, letting her try. "But if I couldn't do it, what makes you think you can fin..."

"Found it!" Candy said when done. Mabel was confused.

"What!?" She looked at the screen. Indeed, it was the image of Gravity Falls Caverns. "How did you find it so fast?"

"Because she has mad skills." Grenda blurted out.

"Because I have my ways," Candy answered.

"And she has mad skills!"

"And yes, Grenda, I have mad skills." Grenda looked proud of herself.

"Aha, I told you guys!"

"Yes, Grenda, you told them." All of them looked at the computer.

"So," Dipper began. "How far away is it?"

"It's quite a ways away." Candy explained with a frown. "By the borderline."

"Well, who's going to drive us? Is Dipper going to drive us all that way in a golf cart?"

"I don't think that'll go over too well." Dipper said.

"Yeah, you might be right. People on the freeways might get concerned over a bunch of 13-year olds on a golf cart. But, Wendy and Soos can't drive us. They're too busy at the Shack, unless..." She then got an idea. "Maybe any one of them could drive us there, and come pick us up once we find the treasure. If not," She looked at her two friends. "Candy and Grenda, would any of your parents drive us?"

"Well, I don't think my mom would drive us to a cavern to look for a treasure that could mean certain dearth."

"I don't think mine would either." Grenda put in. "They're parents, so I think they want me safe, and not in danger."

"But we need to do this." Mabel put in. "Despite the danger. They'll just be glad when we find the treasure. You'll see. Now, let's go ask." She shut off the computer, and they went off.

"No way, Jose!" Soos said after Mabel told him about what they were going to do.

"But, Soos." Mabel said to him. "We're doing this for you and the future of the Mystery Shack, can't you see?"

"I do, and I appreciate it, but you guys are just kids, and this is super dangerous. If I let you go, and you dude and dudettes get seriously injured or worse, your parents and the two Uncle Stans will never forgive me. That is why I can't, and won't let you go. This is one of the responsibilities a responsible adult has, and I will stand by it, no matter how out of character this makes me."

"But, Soos..." Soos shook his head.

"Nope, this is harder on me as it is for your guys. Please, just cooperate, and don't make this any harder for me." Mabel sighed.

"Fine; we'll be good." Soos smiled.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Now, go have fun, us adults have work to do." The kids left. Soos looked at Wendy.

"And if they ask you, tell them who's boss, and make them stay."

"Will do." Wendy said to him. "I'll make sure they don't disrespect you, and don't look for the treasure."

"Good, now get back to work as soon as we get a customer."

"Will do, Boss."

"What is Soos's problem?!" Mabel wanted to know as she and all of the kids plus lizard and pig were in the twins' room. "Can't he see that we're doing this for the greater good? We're helping, and he's ruining it for us! Why is he being a Mom, Dad, Grunkle Ford, and a Grunkle Stan about this?"

"Because he cares about all of us." Dipper replied. "Since Grunkle Stan's not here, he has to sep up, and be the responsible one."

"Dipper is right." Candy spoke up. "My mom always tells me that 'you'll understand when you're older and when you're a parent.' I don't totally grasp on it, but, I bet she's probably right, and I'll understand when I'm older and when I'm a parent.'"

"How does she know you'll be a parent?" Grenda wanted to know. "I mean, kids are great and all, just look at us, we're perfect! But unless she sees the future, how does she know? No one does! The future isn't for us to see; just like in that song." Candy just shrugged.

"I guess she just wants grandkids or something, but you're right, it's my life. I get to live it out however I want."

"Whoo! You go, girl! Tell her how it is!" Candy was going to say more when Wendy poked her head in.

"Psst, kids!" She whispered to them. They all looked at her.

"Why are you whispering, Wendy?" Mabel questioned. Wendy entered the room.

"So, Soos doesn't hear." Mabel then got interested.

"Ooooooh, hiding something from Soos, are vwe? I'm in!"

"Just tell us, Wendy." Dipper said. "What do you not want Soos to know?"

"If you guys still want to go to Gravity Falls Caverns, I can drive you there. All I need are directions." All the kids were excited but Dipper.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mabel said. "You still get us Wendy, and that's why you're so cool."

"Ah, thanks, Mabel."

"No, no, no!" Dipper disagreed. They all looked at him. "We're not disappointing Soos. I'm sorry I may sound like the bad guy, but I'm not. Soos gave us a direct order, and we should follow it, no matter how badly we want to disobey it."

"Awe, but Dipper..."

"Sorry Mabel, but a no is a no. I'm putting my foot down here." Mabel glared at him.

"Dipper, don't make me hate you."

"I don't want you to hate me. I just want..." But Dipper couldn't take it with all of the sad and cute puppy dog looks from his sister and her friends. He sighed. "Fine; we can go. I just can't with the sad and cute puppy dog faces." They all cheered.

"Thanks, Dipper; I knew you'll come to your senses in the end." Dipper sighed again.

"I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this."

"You won't." Mabel looked at Wendy. "Okay, Wendy. We're in. Candy will tell you directions on her phone."

"Perfect; let's leave right now." Wendy said. "But, remember, quietly, so Soos won't suspect nothing." They agreed, and all of them plus the two pets left the room.

"Thanks again for driving us here, Wendy." Mabel said after she dropped them all at the entrance to the cavern.

"No problem." Wendy responded. "Now do me a favor, and don't die in here. I'll never be able to live with myself if you, or any one of you, don't make it."

"We won't." Mabel promised her.

"Uh, Mabel." Dipper began. "I hate to be the Debbie Downer, but Wendy has the right to be concerned. We could all die before we find the treasure. There's no guarantees that we'll all live to tell the tale."

"What my brother is trying to say," Mabel interrupted. "is that not only will we all make it out alive, we'll will also find the treasure, and save our beloved Mystery Shack from turning into a mini mall."

"That's not what I said at all, but, whatever. Let's do this before I change my mind."

"Terrific!" Wendy said. She then sighed with a frown. "I wish I could go with you. I feel like I'm not doing the right adult thing by just leaving you kids by yourselves like this."

"Don't be. We'll be fine. Besides, you're not an adult yet. You don't have to worry about those things yet."

"True, just please, be careful."

"We will."

They all said their goodbyes, and waved farewell as Wendy got in her car, and drove off. Candy did a huge sigh.

"Oh, I can't believe we're about to do this." She stated. "My parents are going to kill me."

"No they won't." Grenda told her."They can't kill you if you're already dead.". Candy and the others just looked at her.

"Gee, thanks for the comfort."

"Sorry, that sounded a bit morbid, but it's true." She got looks again. "We won't die."

"Grenda's right." Mabel stated. "We won't. We'll make it out alive with the treasure just like I promised Wendy."

"And again, Mabel." Dipper added. "You shouldn't have promised that. They're no guarantees of that. What we're doing is super risky, and..." He sighed when he saw his sister's irritated look. "Right, I'll stop, but it's just a fact, and I'm right."

"Let's stop talking, and go already! The more time we spend out here not getting the treasure, the less time we have before it's too late for the Mystery Shack." The kids agreed, and went inside.

"It's damp in here." Mabel observed as they were walking inside.

"Well, thats caves for you." Dipper said to her. "Now, where's the treasure?" They stopped as they looked at the map.

"The map says right here." Mabel said, pointing at the X. "See? X marks the spot. All we need to do is follow it, then we'll find it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I know, right?"

"But something tells me it's not going to be easy."

"I know, if this was super easy, it will be boring. The more danger, the better."

"But not too much danger. I want to make it out alive."

"I want to make it out alive too."

"I think we all do." Candy stated.

"Yeah." Grenda agreed. "Alive is good. BTW, question."

"Shoot." Mabel said to her.

"Why it is always X that marks the spot? Why not another letter like Z, G, A, or anything that's not x?" Mabel shrugged.

"Good question. I guess it is that way because it is. If we change it now, it'll just confuse the masses."

"I guess."

"Not necessarily." Candy chipped in. "They have to get used to it. Like Pluto not being a planet anymore, the 13 colonies becoming the the United States of America, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Well, Pluto not being a planet anymore happened when we were very young, and the United States happened long before any of us were even thought of, even our parents and grandparents, and so on, so it was super easy because we didn't have to. They were already facts when we learned about them in school."

"Not for the people who lived during those times. They had to get used to them."

"True, that's very true indeed. But Waddles didn't have to. He probably doesn't understand a single word we are saying. Right, Waddles?" Waddles just oinked.

"Don't forget Lizzie." Grenda said. "She probably is just as confused as Waddles is."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a bat scooped down, and took Dipper's hat in its feet.

"Hey!" Dipper cried. "That's my hat."

"Well, that's kind of your fault." Mabel said to her brother. "For wearing a hat in here."

"I didn't think a bat would take my hat, and plus that bat came out of nowhere. Although, I guess I should've been more careful, and bats are common in these places, so I shouldn't have been totally surprised."

"You got that right." Waddles oinked in agreement. Dipper sighed.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that Waddles just oinks because he does understand what I say, or he oinks because he feels like oinking." Waddles oinked. "Okay, now he's just showing off." Waddles oinked again. Brenda grabbed Lizzie, and hugged her.

"At least that bat didn't take you, huh, Lizzie? He likes Dipper's hat more than lizards. That's a good thing."

"Yeah!" Dipper agreed, sarcastically. "That was a good thing...for you at least. But what about me and my hat, huh?" Grenda glared at him.

"Not everything is about you and your hat, Dipper." Dipper exploded with anger.

"Not everything is about you and your lizard, Grenda." Grenda gasped, and petted her pet.

"There, there, he didn't mean it." Dipper groaned. He looked around.

"Now, where is that bat? I need it back."

"You don't need it." Mabel said to him. "There's other stuff that are way more important that we need, like us, food, oxygen, and other stuff that are more important." Dipper sighed, and looked at her.

"Fine, I don't need it, but would really appreciate to have it back, is that better, Mabel?" Mabel gave him a thumbs up.

"Better, bro. By the way, I never saw you that angry before. That was scary." Her friends agreed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

"You're forgiven...for now. I'm just kidding; you're forgiven, kidding again! Or am I? Nah, I'm kidding." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother! You're hilarious." Mabel smiled.

"Thank you. I know I am." She then pointed to one of the stalagmites. "The bat made a perch on that thing sticking out of the ground." Dipper pointed at it.

"You will give me my hat, right now!"

"Uh, Dipper." Grenda spoke. "I don't think it understood a word you said."

"I know that, Grenda!" Dipper responded. He ran towards the bat. "It'll have to take a hint, then!" The bat then flew up, and landed back on its perch.

"Well, that was weird." Mabel observed. "I wonder why it did that." The kids suddenly felt something moving under their feet. They all tried to get their footing.

"Do you guys feel like the floor's opening up?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, what is up with th..."

Suddenly, they all screamed as they fell down a secret passageway. They slid down and down, screaming all the way. They separated at the drop offs.

Mabel landed on top of Candy.

"That was some fall, huh, someone that I landed on?" Mabel said.

"Yeah." Candy agreed. "Now, would you please get off me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." She got up and off. Candy got up as well. The girls looked all around.

"Where are we?" Mabel wanted to know. Candy shrugged.

"Somewhere deep in the cave I think. Sorry, that's all I can tell you."

"You're forgiven. Where is everyone else though?"

"I think we separated at the drop offs. I think we're lost."

"Kids," Soos began at their room. "I'm sorry I was mad at you guys. I still won't let you do this, but, I can't work too well knowing that all of you are mad at me. Can you forgive me, and we can still be friends?" He noticed that they weren't there. "Oh, you all are gone. No worries, I'll just go and find you guys. And once again, I'm talking to myself." He went to find the kids.

"Wendy?" He questioned her later. Wendy looked up at him from her magazine that she was reading from the cash register.

"What can I do for you, big guy?" She wanted to know.

"Do you know where the kids are? I looked everywhere, and I haven't seen them."

"Haven't seen them, either. But, I'm sure they're here somewhere."

"Hmmm, well, I'll keep searching. Tell me when you spot them."

"Will do, big guy." Soos went off once again to look as Wendy continued reading her magazine,

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Soos asked after searching.

"Sorry." Wendy lied again without even looking up. "Still haven't seen them."

"Well, I'll look one more time. If still can't find them, I'll call the police. In the meantime, you know the drill."

"If I see them, tell you. I got it."

"I'm calling the police." Soos said, giving up. "They're either really good hiders, or they're not here at all."

"Okay, call them."

"I will."

But as soon as Soos left, Wendy panicked, and ran after him, dropping the magazine. "Soos, wait!"

"Soos, don't call 911; I know where the kids are!" Soos looked at the teenaged girl.

What was she doing?! She was giving away the kids' location. She was going to get them and herself in serious trouble. She should just keep pretending, and just let Soos call the police. But she couldn't. Despite how hard this was for her, she knew this was the right thing to do.

"Well, I'm waiting." Soos said as he put away the phone. "Where are they?" Wendy sighed.

"They're at Gravity Falls Caverns looking for the treasure of their great-great deceased aunt. Soos's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner."

"Should've told me sooner is right. I looked everywhere in the Shack for an hour, and you knew where they were the whole time."

"I'm sorry."

"How did they get there? It's a long ways there, by the borderline, isn't it? Did they drive all the way there by golf cart."

"No. I drove them." Soos was shocked again.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but I felt sorry for them, and they are doing this for the greater good." Soos was mad.

"Missy, you did the right adult thing in telling me this, but you are still in deep trouble. Wait until your father hears about this!"

"Not my dad! He'll revoke my driver's liecence, and ground me until the end of time." Soos was shocked.

"Really?! That's harsh; that's like forever."

"I know!" She then sighed. "But you know what? I deserve this punishment. Go on, call my dad."

"I will." He took out his phone, and began dialing. Wendy sighed again.

She still felt bad that she was stabbing them all in the backs like this, but this was for their own good. She knew that. She just wish that the twins, their friends, and two pets will be safe, and come out alive. It'll be super good if they got the treasure, and save the Mystery Shack, but if not, them being alive will be more important. She just hope that beyond hope that they won't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A mom and her two grown children were driving away from a prison in a police car that they stole.

"So, Ma," spoke one son. "Now that we're free, what are we going to do?" "Easy!" Her other son spoke up. "I'm going to eat all of the candy and ice cream that I can!" He thought of something. "Well, that's what I'm going to do anyway, oh, I said that already. You and Ma can do whatever you two want. You can join me if you want." The other son shot a look at him.

"You know I absolutely abhor ice cream and candy, Joe! You known that since we were kids."

"And like always, I don't get it. Who in their right mind dislikes candy and ice cream? If you hated just candy or just ice cream, I'd get that. But both? You were one strange kid, and you're still one strange adult. No wonder you were bullied a lot, that and among other things." It was Joe's turn to shoot a look at him.

"Not everyone likes the same thing, Chuck. That doesn't make them strange."

"Whatever." Mad, Joe punched him on the shoulder. Chuck reacted.

"Hey!" The two were about to fight when the Mom scolded them.

"Cut it out you two! You always fight ever since you were kids, and I was, and still am sick of it."

"He started it." Joe said. When he saw Chuck blow him a raspberry, he did the same.

"Stop acting like immature little brats, and be adults! Don't make me pull over. I don't have time for that."

"Sorry, Ma!" They chanted together.

"That's good boys, err men, no I'm gong to still call you boys until you two have proven yourselves." Both of them pouted and protested. "Don't talk back to your Ma. I gave birth to you two. Don't make me disown you two."

"Yes, Ma!" They chanted again.

"Good. Now don't distract me while I'm driving."

"So, Ma," Spoke up Joe. "I know you just said not to distract you, but where are we going? That's the only question I'll ask you, then me and Chuck will let you focus on driving. I promise." Ma sighed.

"We'll going to rob another bank. We have one more in Oregon to do, then we'd have robbed every bank in the state." Joe was shocked.

"What? No, we'd get caught. I wanted to go to the zoo to see the sloth exhibit."

"We'll get caught if we'd get caught and put back into prison anyways. Now, stop talking."

"But..."

"Can it; no buts! Just do what I tell you." Joe was disappointed, but didn't argue any further.

"Yes, Ma."

"What is it with you and sloths?" Chuck questioned.

"They're cute and good animals."

"No they're not! They kill themselves because they mistake their own arms for tree branches, and they're so slow. They're both slow and stupid at the same time." "That DMV scene in that animated movie was funny as heck, and you know it! I heard and saw you laughing as well."

"That doesn't tell me anything. They were animated. They are still slow and stupid." Joe was about to hit him again when he remembered what his Ma told him, and just stayed put. They then neared the Gravity Falls Caverns.

"Hey!" Chuck piped up. "I know this place! It's Gravity Falls Caverns!"

"CAN I JUST DRIVE IN PEACE?!" Ma shouted. The sons looked at her. "Sorry, but nobody cares about your stupid caverns, Chuck."

"Yeah!" Joe agreed. "Nobody cares, Chuck." Chuck then shrugged.

"Okay, if you don't want to hear about the supposedly treasure there, be my guest. I don't care. You can just drop me off at the zoo so that I can see the sloths...why'd we stop?" When Ma heard 'treasure', she immediately put on the brakes, and looked at him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said you can drop me of at the zoo so that I could see the sloths."

"Not that you idiotic man child, something about treasure?"

"Aw, yes. Legend says there're treasure here since the late seventies, forty years ago."

"Are you telling the truth? Because if you're not, I swear to go..."

"I swear it's true. I wouldn't lie about this. And you always say you're going to disown me, but you never do. I'm not scared of you anymore"

"Well, if you're kidding this time, I will."

"No you won't. I know you, Ma. I've known you for thirty years."

"And you've known me 32 years." Joe chipped in. "And he's right, Ma. You rarely keep your promises, good or bad." Ma glared at them both.

"Don't make me disown you two."

"Yes, Ma!" Said Joe as Chuck said "Here we go again!"

"That's it, then!" Both men were confused,

"What's it?" Joe asked.

"If there's treasure in there, we take it, and then we'll became filthy rich!" She gave out a wicked laugh. "I can smell the money already."

"But, if the treasure's been in there for forty years, then how do we know it haven't already been found? We may be too late. I rather see the sloths, or just rob a bank like we were going to do."

"Plans change. We'll rob a bank after to get extra money for good measure."

"Then the sloths?" Ma sighed.

"Fine, then the sloths." Joe got excited.

"Yes, I love you, Ma!"

"Yes, you should, because I'm the greatest of all the world's moms combined. Now, get out of the car. We're burning daylight. The treasure's not going to find itself." The sons agreed, and they all got out of the car. Ma put the keys away in her purse.

"But, did you hear me earlier?" Joe asked. "About us maybe getting the treasure too late?"

"I heard, but we might not be. The treasure might still be there. You never know. We won't know unless we try."

"We won't know unless we try!" Chuck echoed to Joe. Joe looked irritated.

"I hate you so much right now, Chuck." Chuck was about to complain to his Ma when they saw cars coming.

"Drat!" Ma cursed. "They found us that fast? Okay boys, we need to hide now!" They were about to hide in the bushes when Soos stepped out, and ran towards them. "Hey!" He called. "Are you the police? We see your police car, so you all must be police officers, or at least one of you are anyways." Wendy was behind him. So were the Mabel's friends' parents. Wendy wasn't sure about them. Ma gave a wicked grin that they didn't see. She turned to them.

"Why, yes of course. We're police officers, and nothing else."

"Yes, we are." Joe played along. "Do you think we're crooks, and stole this car?" Chuck stomped on Joe's foot. "We also like donuts like all police officers do." Chuck stomped on his foot again. Wendy was deep in thought. Something told her that these three weren't as they seemed.

"My former boss's niece and nephew are in there looking for the treasure."

"And our daughter!" Grenda's mom added. Candy's mom added something as well, but it was in Korean.

"Sorry." Candy's dad apologized. "My wife doesn't know much English, and only speak Korean at home, so it's a habit of hers to always speak it no matter what, but she's also worried just like me and any other good parent would.

"Right." Soos continued. "Them, and a pig and lizard. They're only kids. The humans that is, not the animals, not that I'm aware of at least, but, anyways, so we're worried about them, again the kids,...and the animals. and want them out here safe and sound. We were thinking of going in there ourselves, but since you officers are here, you guys can do it yourselves. So what do you say? Will you save the children? And again, since your officers, we trust you 100%. We wouldn't trust anybody else. So, will you do it? Will you guys risk you lives like what you mostly do everyday, and save our children...and the animals?"

"Of course." Ma agreed. "Your children's lives are in our hands."

"And the animals!" Joe added.

"That's what we do as police officers." Chuck said as well. "We save lives and make things better for tomorrow and the future."

"Great; I know you guys will do a good job; you always do."

"Right; we'll never let you down." Ma lied. Soos gave her his business card.

"Call me when you save them."

"Will do. Drive home safely." They then went into the cavern.

"I don't trust them." Wendy blurted out. Soos and everyone else looked at her, all confused.

"Why?" Soos wanted to know. "What's not to trust? They're police officers; they're trustworthy people. It's part of their job to serve and protect, and trust comes with it. If you're not trustworthy, then a police officer isn't doing their job."

"I'm sorry, but something about them feels off about them, and they're not really police officers. I mean they all weren't in uniforms."

"They might have been off- duty."

"Driving in a police car?"

"They might have drove the police car by mistake, and was on their way to return it, but stopped here first for some reason."

"I think the red-head might be onto something." Candy's father put in.

"Should we be concerned?" Grenda's mom asked.

Probably." Soos said. "But, let's all go home. If we don't hear about them in a day, we're call the police. If we do, they're the real deal." They all went to their cars.

"I just don't know." Wendy said as she walked with Soos.

"You worry too much like a overprotective mom. You're too young for that yet. They'll be okay, and the kids and pets will be home safe and sound soon enough. Trust me."

"Okay." But Wendy was still worried, but chose to just let it go for the time being.

"I can't believe they bought us as being police officers." Joe stated as the crooks were in the cavern. "We got off lucky."

"I say we did!" Chuck agreed. "We didn't even have uniforms on. I thought for sure someone would've noticed, and caught us in the act. We'd be arrested again for sure."

"Finally, something we agree on!"

"I'll say." Joe then noticed a bat sitting atop a stalagmite. It was the same bat for it had Dipper's hat in it's feet.

"Hey; a bat!" The bat then flew up from its perch, then back down. "Hmmm, I wonder why it did that. Weird."

Suddenly, the ground shook from under their feet.

"Did you guys feel that?" Joe asked. "Is an earthquake comin..." They then all screamed as they all fell down the trap door and secret passageway.

"So, where do we go?" Mabel wanted to know as there was a fork path ahead.

"Don't know." Candy admitted. "But we can't stay here. If we stay here, we would have accomplished nothing. We have to keep moving foreword. We'll find the treasure, and reunite with our friends soon enough. All we need to do is put one foot in front of the other, and look."

"You're right, Candy! What are we waiting for; let's go!" And so, they were off.

However, Candy wasn't watching where she was going. Mabel did, and she stopped in her tracks, and gasped. Candy was headed right towards a cliff!

" _CANDY; WATCH OUT!_ " Candy looked at her, confused.

"Watch out for... _AHHHHHH!_ " She screamed as she went over the edge.

" _CANDY_!" The cliff was little, so it wasn't long before she hit the bottom. However, she was in pain. She screamed again. "Candy, are you okay?" Candy looked up at her worried friend.

"I think I broke my leg."

"Are you sure?" Candy nodded. "So, you can't walk on it?" Candy shook her head.

"It'll hurt like heck if I do." Mabel looked all around. She looked back at Candy.

"Well, I don't know what to do then. I'm not an expert on how to heal a broken leg"

"That's okay. I think you better come down here, Mabel. Just don't break your leg though."

"Well, okay. If you say so, and I don't plan on breaking it, or the other one. I need them both for walking and stuff. No offense."

"No offense taken." Mabel got an idea.

"I'll slide down!" She sat down, and on the count of three, she slid down. "WEEEEEEE!" She got up, and brushed herself of when she was done. "That was so much fun; I'm so glad I thought of it."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Oh, right. Sorry about your leg again. There's nothing we can do about it here. Should I leave you, and come back once we find the treasure?"

"No. Carry me if you can."

"Okay. It's too bad Waddles's not here. You could've rode on him."

"Maybe." Mabel let Candy climb on her back. "You're heavy!" Despite the weight, she walked on. "I don't think I can do this. If we find a stick, do you think it can help you to walk?"

"Maybe, but this is a cavern. I don't think we'll find one here."

"Well, yeah, but you never know." Candy shrugged.

"Yeah, you never know, you're right about that. It's still highly unlikely though." Mabel sighed.

"I suppose. Hopefully, it's not much further."

"Hopefully, for you, mine, and everybody's sake." They went on.

"Where do we go now?" Chuck asked as the three landed on the ground. They all got up, except Joe.

"How should I know?" Ma questioned. She looked around, then pointed off in a direction that wasn't the route Mabel and Candy took earlier.

"You go without me." Joe told them. "I think I broke my leg. I'll only slow you down."

"If you insist." Chuck said. He was about to go when Ma stopped him. "No; we're not leaving anyone behind."

"But..."

"No buts; you'll have to carry him on your back."

"What?! No way; it's not my fault that he broke his leg. I refuse."

"You will."

"No; I won't. I don..." But one look made him rethink. "Yes, Ma." Ma smiled.

"Perfect; I knew you'd come around." He looked at Joe. "Okay, Joe. Get onto Chuck, then we can go."

"No, if you don't mind, I rather..." But one look made him rethink. "Yes, Ma." Ma smiled again."

"It makes a mom happy to see her kids get along so well, now, MOVE IT!" Both Joe and Chuck sighed as Joe got onto Chuck's back. Joe cheered.

"Ha! Joke's on you; I love piggyback rides. I never had them since I was very young, but I love them!" Chuck was irritated as they walked on.

"Shut up; you're heavy. If there were sticks here, I'd make you walk with it."

"Well, there's not, so this will have to do."

"I hate you so much."

"I know."

" _We have landed!"_ Grenda cheered as she landed on Dipper. " _YAY!"_

"Uh, Grenda." Dipper spoke. "I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but can you get off of me?" Grenda realized this, and quickly got on him.

"Sorry." Dipper got up, and brushed himself off. Grenda looked all around.

"So, where are we?" Dipper shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know that either." Grenda noticed Lizzie wasn't on her shoulder.

"Lizzie's not on my shoulder. Where is she?!" She began to panic.

"Again, I don't know. Mable, Candy, and Waddles are not here either. Maybe she's with them. Don't panic; I'm sure Lizzie's safe, and we will..." Grenda broke out crying.

"LIZZIE!"

"Grenda, we'll find her, and the others. You have to calm down, and trust me though." Grenda looked at him.

"You don't mean that for Lizzie though." This confused Dipper.

"What? Of course I care. What makes you say that?" Grenda folded her arms across her chest, looking mad.

"I don't get the feeling that you like Lizzie so much, and she's just a 'dumb animal.'" Dipper realized what she meant, and felt bad.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Grenda. I sometimes feel the same about Waddles. But I know that they're more then just 'animals.' They're not dumb, and uh, Waddles has proven that. I'm sure Lizzie is the same."

"You're darn right she's is."

"So, if we go on, we'll find them, as well as the treasure. What do you say?" Grenda brightened.

"Treasure and friends; here we come!" With that, they walked onwards on the path they were hoping that'll lead them to their destination.

Dipper and Grenda found themselves in an empty room, and letters were on the floor, as well as the wall. Dipper thought about this.

"What does all of this mean?" He asked out loud to himself.

"Don't know." Grenda admitted. "But we must truck onwards." She ran in. Dippper panicked. "GRENDA, NO!"

Grenda was confused. She was about to ask, when the floor she was walking on caved in. She screamed as Dipper grabbed her, and pulled her up. She panted out of breath, and stood up.

"What...was that about?" She wanted to know.

"I think these letters are a cryptogram." Grenda looked clueless.

"Cryptogram?"

"They mean something once figured out."

"So, like another language? Like, ancient Egyptian writing, Chinese, Japanese, and other weird writings?"

"Kind of."

"So, what do they mean?"

"Don't know. That's why we have to figure this out."

"Oh, okay."

"You can help, but don't just run off. One wrong move, and, well, you know."

"Right." Grenda looked long and hard on the letters on the floor, and wall, thinking long and hard on them.

"I don't know what all of this means." Grenda concluded a bit later. She looked upset. "WHAT...DOES...THIS...ALL...MEAN?!"

"Grenda, careful." Dipper told her. "Don't yell. We don't want a cave-in." Grenda nodded in agreement.

"That will be bad."

"On the bright side though, I think I got it."

"You do? what is it? Tell me!"

"If we want to do this right, you have to listen to me. We have to work together."

"I'll do anything for Lizzie."

"Okay. Every letter is substituted for the third before it. For X, Y, Z, we need to go to the beginning of the alphabet. A is X, X is B, C is Z, D is..." Grenda put her hands on her head.

"Stop! My brain hurts. Too much to remember." Dipper sighed.

"Just listen to me, and nothing will go wrong, alright?"

"Alright; let's do it! Lizzie, here I come! WHOO...I mean, whoo!" Dipper sighed again.

"Well, here we go."

Dipper aided Grenda on where to go. He has been doing his part too. Together, once deciphered, the code spelled: 'The Treasure is Nigh'. As soon as Dipper stepped onto the 'h,' the wall with the letters began to open up. This confused Grenda.

"What's happening? What does it all mean?"

"It means the treasure is nearby." Dipper explained. "Must be behind the wall. Come on!" They ran quickly into the room. The wall then closed behind them.

Ma, Chuck, and an injured Joe entered the room.

"We hit a dead end." Chuck stated. "We have to turn around."

"No." Ma said. They looked at her. "The letters on the wall means something. I can feel it. That, and I think I saw one of those kids go behind that wall."

"I think I saw it too." Joe put in. Chuck was shocked.

"What?!" He wanted to know. "Are you two crazy?! It's just an empty room, a dead end. There's nothing special here. I say we go back." Ma looked at him.

"Are you doubting your mother? The one who birth you?"

"No, all I'm saying is...hmmm, I guess you're right; I am doubting you."

"Well, don't. Drop your brother, and help me solve this puzzle."

"But..." Ma glared at him. He sighed. "Yes, Ma!" He put down his brother, and went to solve the puzzle with his ma.

The wall opened up when the two finally solved it with sheer luck a few minutes later. Ma looked at her partner son.

"And you doubted me, your own mother! Pick up your brother, don't ever doubt me again, and let's move onwards." Chuck sighed again.

"Yes, Ma. I'll never doubt you ever again." He mumbled something under his breath as he walked towards his brother. He lifted him onto his back.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"He most certainly did, Ma." Joe put in. "I heard it, and you will not like it."

"I'm helping you, so, shut up."

"I'll tell her later." Chuck mumbled something again. "He's mumbling again!" Chuck just groaned this time.

"Hurry up!" Ma called. "It's closing!" Indeed the wall was closing. Joe and Chuck panicked. Chuck ran as fast as he could across the ground. He had to jump when it was crumbling from behind him. He was about to fall when Ma pulled him up. They both ran beyond the wall just in the nick of time.

"Thanks, Ma." Chuck thanked her after catching his breath. He saw that there was another fork path, and sighed once again.

"No problem." Ma said. "The treasure is nigh. I can feel it...that and I read it." She ran off.

Chuck was about to complain about Joe again, and about the second fork path when he dared not to. He just followed her instead.

Waddles and Lizzie trudged on. There were musical notes on the floor. The two animals didn't know what this meant, and didn't really think about it or cared (because they're animals). So, they just crossed over it. Each note they got wrong shook the room that they were in.

However, because they didn't solve the puzzle (and they didn't know or cared that this was a puzzle to begin with), the two then forcefully dropped to the ground.

The two got up, and heard rumbling. Waddles looked behind him, and squealed frantically with wide eyes as he saw a rock rolling towards them. He ran off.

Lizzie, however, saw the huge rock, and didn't think much of it. Waddles who was running in front of the lizard, picked him up in his mouth, and ran on for his life. Ma, Joe, and Chuck saw a running Waddles. Joe was confused.

"Why is there a pig in here, and why it is running?" He asked. "Also, what's that in its mouth?"

"It looks like some sort a lizard." Chuck observed. "What it's running from, and why, I haven't the faintest idea."

"It doesn't matter." Ma told them. "The treasure is what matters."

"But Ma.." Joe started.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, Ma."

All of a sudden, they heard rumbling, and saw why. They all gasped, and ran from the rock as well, screaming.

Suddenly, something in the wall opened up, they screamed, as they all slid down. Joe was forcefully separated from Chuck as they were dropped.

Dipper, Grenda, Mabel, and Candy all slid, and splashed into some water. The kids all broke the surface.

"Where did we end up?" Mabel questioned. She then noticed her brother and Grenda, and a big smile lit up her face.

"DIPPER!" The excited teen swam over as fast as she could, and hugged him. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Mabel." Dipper said. "But my clothes are getting wet."

"Mine are too."

"Hello?!" Candy called nearby. "My leg is still broken. This water didn't heal it." Mabel let go. This puzzled Dipper.

"Right." Dipper was about to ask about Candy's leg when his sister swam to her friend. Grenda gasped at what she saw, and got excited.

"Guys, look, I think it's the treasure!" They all looked, and marveled at the pirate ship before them.

"A pirate ship!" Mabel pointed out.

"It must be our Great-Great Aunt's!" Dipper concluded.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" She was about to swim for it when Candy cleared her throat. Mabel saw this. "Oh, right. Be right there, guys!" Her brother and Grenda swam off for the ship as Mabel helped Candy to a landing.

Once at the ship, Grenda and Dipper raced up the steps of the ship. Grenda saw treasure.

"Hurry up, Dipper!" She called. But the two gasped as they saw Ma and Chuck before them. Waddles and Lizzie were behind them.

"Who are you?" Dipper wanted to know.

"I'm Joan and this is my son, Chuck." Chuck waved a hello to them. "And we're here for the treasure."


End file.
